Blood in the Suite?
by willawalla
Summary: Zack and Cody have enjoyed their last day of school, but come home seeing a blood stain in the suite. An intruder gets into the suite, but what does Maddie have to do with him? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Carrey was asking the question again, following Zack and Cody up the stairs and into the elevator. "I can't believe you would do this Cody, and you Zack; you followed his lead and now look what happened."

Zack was having a wonderful day, with a few mishaps. Besides it should be the best day ever: the last day of eighth grade.

First his teacher told him he was going to have to take an algebra course online since they could not afford summer school, and that would turn out to be worse than school. He already knew from last summer having to make up physical science. Next, Cody came up with the best prank ever. Zack thought it was ingenious and he made it happen.

All of Zack's friends, of course, are pranksters just as he is. And when they all heard about the plan, it was in action. First, Cody was going to stay in the restroom pretending to be throwing up while he's actually dumping a bag of soup everywhere, and then passes out. Zack was then to sneak into the room across the hall. That room had all fo the schools back-up energy generators, power supplies, control of internet connections, and best of all, the schools plethora of servers that saves all the information on each student and teacher's account. He would make sure the coast was clear and let his computer geick friends inside to have fun.

Cody at one point in time acquired a photo of the principal's butt, and that was about to go onto the desktop of every student's desktop. Better yet, the school's internet site would be completely removed from the internet. Everything was going well, and the prank was complete. The ambulances arrived and took Cody away, and he would suddenly wake up on the way to the hospital. And the rest of the kids would return to class.

At the end of the day, everyone was filled with smiles and the principal would not leave his office. The school's computer staff was trying to fix the mishaps and Zack was bragging to some girls about his plan. Cody was just then picked up at the hospital and Carrey was coming to get Zack too.

But just while his name was called on the intercom, it was to go to the office. He did and found out that one of his friends told the assistant principal. Cody was there and he had to tell them it was his plan so now they're both in hot water.

When the boys got into their suite on the twenty-third floor, they were sent to their room. Cody was in tears, and Zack was trying to cheer him up. Nothing worked because they couldn't use the computer all summer, and that was Cody's prime source of information and entertainment. Zack was happy to hear he wasn't banned from the candy counter, but that didn't matter because Maddie was taking the week off.

Finally, Cody cracked a smile and that made Zack a lot happier. They went into the living room to apologize once more and to write a letter to the principal, when something was out of alignment in the suite.

Lying on the sofa was a blood spot, that Carrey was viciously trying to scrub off. Before it was covered with a towel but now it was uncovered.

Carrey's eyes widened, and the boys were in shock. Where could that blood come from? They ran past their mother and out into the hallway without any interference from Carrey, and made their way to the stairs and rushed down the spiral.

The boys were in shock for a few minutes, hiding in the laundry room, and neither spoke. Finally Cody asked, "Was that blood? It could've been wine, right? Or... maybe it was ketchup."

"Mom hates red wine and you can't spill that much ketchup. I dunno, but I'm not going back up there."

Cody agreed to that, "Should we tell anyone? What should we do?"

"I'm thinking. I have a few ideas but neither of them are fool proof. We don't want our mother in jail, so we won't tell the police. Moseby would just kick us all out if we told him. We don't have any close friends we can talk to about this since school's out."

"Yeah." Cody though for a while too. He realized Zack was being serious and thinking more logically than normal. It was a difference since the last crisis. "We should probably..."

**Tell me what you think so far. I know it's awful when someone won't finish a story; at least it kills me, so I'll try to update it every other day or so. It will get better than you may predict. But please review and email me opinions to My name is William.**


	2. Chapter 2

1Carey was at her home, worrying over the boys again. After the long day, she could just feel she had missed something but never noticed the stain until after the twins were in the suite.

Oh, she felt like she was going to throw-up, but worse because the lump in her throat would barely let air through her esophagus. Carey needed to sit before she passed out again. Her doctor said it was going to be painful, as well as saying it wasn't going to put her into any great disability to work so she decided not to tell her twins.

_I hope they can venture back up here so I can tell them the truth._

Carey sat there for a few hours, it was turning 8:00 and she realized the nausea had passed. But as she sat up, the pain made itself more obvious than ever. It was getting really hot in here too, like an oven. It must be at least 110 degrees now that she realizes it.

Carey spies across the room at the thermometer, but can't see any part of it without her glasses. She rests down onto her back and makes sure she has a phone, just in case something goes wrong. She completely overlooks the temperature and falls asleep.

Cody and Zack are waiting in the lobby, plopped on the sofa like it's their lobby. People look at them strangely and look even stranger if they overhear their conversation.

"We should probably just go up there and say something, I mean she wouldn't kill us." Cosy asked Zack.

"But we don't know what it was, and I say she's hiding something from us since she hasn't tried to explain anything in the last four hours." Zack was right and he knew that Cody knew too. Besides, she was going to have to play the first card because she could lie more easily if they'd asked her. This way, she felt more guilty.

Cody got up and raced for the stairs, and climbed them even faster, knowing Zack was right behind him. Zack always got tired even walking up the stairs, but his twin could run up the whole flight. He got to the twenty-third floor and ran for their suite. He opened the door and awoke Carey instantly, hearing his hard breathing. She had tears in her eyes from sleeping, and a headache that throbbed through her body.

"Mom! What was that? I'm not coming any closer or anything, I just want things to be back to normal and know what the hell that blood was and why it was there!" Cody screamed. Even Zack, four floors down in the stairway heard him.

"Honey," Carey began, feeling the tears run down her face, "I am so sorry for what you felt when you saw that. I am having too many stress related problems and I was beginning to bleed internally." she paused, not looking at her son. "I had the problem fixed two days ago and now it might be starting again, but I just can't stand it." Now, her voice was barely audible through her sobs. Zack walked in and was shocked and confused for the moment. "It hurts so much and I was so nauseated I threw up on the sofa and never cleaned it 'till you got home. But I didn't want to have to tell you two because you need to be happy through me. Because your father is aggravating the hell out of me and you two get into so much trouble and Moseby is mad at me for falling on my last performance onto a guest and April's mother died." Now she sat there, crying.

Cody walked up to her on the couch and sat next to her. She looked at him and looked back down. Zack came over and they all hugged one another, not caring about anything else. Especially the temperature in the room.

The next day, everything was back to normal. Carey was at her doctor's office right now as the boys played video games to kill time. It was eleven in the morning and Zack was starting to feel hungry. "Hey Cody, what's that new stuff you made when Maddie slept over last weekend?"

"For breakfast, I made eggs benedict. Why?"

"I'll have two servings of that and freshly squeezed orange juice, without pulp of course."

"I'll make breakfast for you if you clean your room."

"I'll clean it if you ran around in the hotel butt naked except for a clown's red nose until Moseby went into chronic arrest." Zack looked over to see the expression he would get. Blank. "In other words: Not gonna happen."

"Well then I'll make you breakfast, clean our room, clean the kitchen, and run around this floor butt naked except for a scarf, if you clean the living room" Cody kept concentrating on the game.

"Sounds fair to me." Zack said, seeing the living room to be perfectly clean, since Muriel no longer worked on this floor.

"Alright." Cody looked at him, smiled and walked to the kitchen. "Eggs benedict, let's see. I'll need a pot for poaching eggs, a pot for sauce, four eggs, a packet of bearnaise sauce, and flour, baking soda, salt, and milk for the biscuit." After gathering it all, he began hurling it across the room at his brother who held a pillow up to his defense.

Cody ran to the bedroom and threw everything on Zack's side onto Zack once again. Then he ran to the kitchen and threw dirty silverware and pots.

Zack got up from the couch, glaring at Cody, but said nothing because of what he was seeing. He stripped all clothes, found a scarf and ran around the hallway and back into his bedroom.

Zack smiled, and began picking things up. He felt satisfied.

All of a sudden the door flew open and at least thirty people came into the room, obviously upset. Zack was being yelled at for what his brother did and Cody was no where to be seen, so of course the crowd didn't believe anything he said.

When it was all over, Cody came out from the closet and sat on the couch, feeling like laughing himself to death, but not in front of Zack.

_I must have confused him really bad, Since I didn't loose my composure. Wonder why he's not yelling at me._

Zack went back to cleaning up the place until everything was back to normal.He sat on te couch and looked at Cody, as he stared back. And they continued their game.

_Well, _Cody thought, _He certainly confused me. _


	3. Chapter 3

1**A/N: The last chapter probably wasn't very good, and I apologize. But the main idea was passed so I'll leave it the way it is. This chapter will probably be short. Now, some things are going to be different. Please review and be honest.**

Carey got back from her show downstairs and saw the boys playing their games, wearing blankets over their shoulders. When she walked in, she found out why. "Boys, why do you have the air conditioner set to 50 degrees?"

"I think it's broken," Cody replied, being the first time he spoke for a while, "it wouldn't turn the heat on either. We haven't decided to tell Moseby because he might think we broke it. So you can tell him."

"Well thank you for that wonderful opportunity." she said, "Hungry guys?"

"I am!" Zack shouted and glared at his brother. Cody smiled and said "Not really, I think I'm getting that stomach virus that was spreading the last week at school."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Zack, keep your distance; you don't need to be sick too. I brought some cake from downstairs but you have to eat this first."

The twins turned around and saw that she was carrying a bag, and some cake was sitting at the counter. And out from the bag came a pink plastic bowl with a clear lid. The boys got up and walked over, "Moseby apologized for being so hard on me and gave me this."

"What is it?" Cody wondered.

Carey wasn't sure, "I don't know but we'll try it. Set the table Zack."

They sat down and ate a piece. It was a bowl of noodles covered with green stuff and refrigerated. Moseby had told Carey, she said, to eat it cold. And it wasn't five minutes and it was all gone. The boys loved the stuff, as did Carey, but they were feeling tired and went to bed for the night, even though it was only 5:00.

They had forgotten about the temperature again, and as the hours continued, the temperature raised drastically.

A dark figure appeared through the eyehole in the door. He reached out and unlocked the door, turned the knob ever so slowly, and walked in. He felt the rush of heat and knew the plan was going correctly. From his belt, the figure pulled a contraption attached to a wire out and held it to the air duct. He looked at the glowing screen after five seconds and smiled.

The man decided to look around. The boys were asleep in their own separate beds, and the mother had fallen asleep while taking her bath.

He smiled, and almost chuckled even. The figure returned through the doorway, exiting the suite, and walked slowly down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

1It was nine o'clock in the morning, and Cody woke up to a raging headache. He ast up slowly with his eyes closed, and rubbed his forehead. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked over to Zack, who was drooling on his pillow. Zack stopped snoring a couple weeks ago, Cody remembered, never getting enough sleep with the erratic noise.

Carey was outside making breakfast, Cody observed, hearing her yell as she burned herself as she did every Saturday morning, on her cast iron skillet. He decided to lay back down and stare at the ceiling for a few moments before having to be cheery.

Cody wasn't naturally cheery, but it made Zack and his mother feel better. They wouldn't be anywhere if Cody couldn't turn his frown upside down at any time whatsoever. _Is that a cockroach, or a stain? _He wondered, seeing a black blob in the corner of the room. He turned his head down and Zack was awake as well, staring at his twin.

Cody sighed, and looked back up. "Is that a cockroach, or what?" he said pointing at the ceiling. He looked over at zack who moved his head to look at it, and shrugged. Zack looked back and shrugged too.

"Huuuuuuhhhhhh" Zack faintly made a noise. No one knew it, but Zack couldn't speak in the morning, until an hour or so passed. Cody knew of course, and he never made fun of it, as Zack made fun of his stigmatism. Then, Cody noticed what looked like a purse on their dresser.

He got out of bed, actually rolled out from under the covers onto the floor, and walked over. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, and Zack found that odd, since he was wearing his clothes from the day before. Zack noticed the purse once Cody was over there and picking it up. "That's Maddie's." Zack groaned. Cody looked over to his twin and sat it back onto the dresser. "No, bring it here." Zack said, holding out his hand.

"You'll just look through it. And that is a violation of her private property." Cody replied proudly.

"I wanna see if there are any boys' numbers in there." Zack said, trying to be more audible. Well, Cody walked over to the corner of the room, under the basketball goal, and found a shirt and pants. He put them on and as doing so, found they were Zack's pants. He knew because Zack always wore larger clothes than him, trying to conceal his weight due to his diet.

Cody grabbed the purse and walked to the door, ignoring Zack getting up and running after him. Cody opened the door and saw that Maddie and Carey were talking. They were saying good morning to him and Zack rushed behind, shanked him, pushed him through the doorway, and shut the door, smiling.

Zack thought he'd be in trouble for that, but his mother and Maddie were laughing, as was Cody. Zack opened the door, and there was Cody rushing to pull up his pants, laughing. Cody got up, with all his dignity back where it belonged, and walked over to Maddie.

"Good morning" he said, and handed the purse to her. "I found this on our dresser. Did mom invite you for breakfast?"

"Oh thanks Cody. No, I had a bad dream about you guys and had to see if ya'll were alright. A man was walking around the suite while you were sleeping. I don't see any evidence of it though."

"Well, I'm glad you care." Cody said with a smile. Zack was walking out from the doorway to his bedroom and sat next to Maddie on the sofa. "It's good you tell people about your dreams, Maddie," Cody continued, "But you don't need to worry about us."

"Well, so many of my dreams come true, I had to come see for myself." Maddie said. She looked over to Ms. Martin at the table, laying out pancakes and syrup. "I guess breakfast is served, guys."

Cody and Zack moved over to the table, but Zack stopped and grabbed Cody's arm. He pointed to the floor, over near the door. There was a footprint, much larger than anyone's feet they had ever seen. Carey was looking at them funny as they followed the footprints to the bathroom, their bedroom, and all around the living area.

Maddie walked over, and saw what they were looking at, not remembering the footprints before. She knew it was true, it was a true dream. They were in trouble. So many people she tries to save int this hotel before, but none had survived unscathed. The Martin's had to believe her and follow her lead. She was not going to let them get hurt.

**A/N: Just a short chapter that introduces Maddie into this story, and next we'll see how she'll be able to help the twins. She has had some bad experiences before, and hope they don't make her too anxious to stop the murderer. **


	5. Chapter 5

1Carey is finally feeling better, not having to throw up in the past couple of days. She has been seeing her psychologist for an hour every other day, so stress doesn't build up enough again to cause more damage. Dr. Reiss has told her over and over that she knew what she was talking about, since she was a psychologist, but Carey never felt comfortable around her. Dr. Reiss had a bad aura, and Carey didn't like it.

Dr. Reiss decided to come home with Carey and meet her family, and attend one of her shows in the Tipton. She was especially delighted to meet Cody, who was trying to learn about psychology to make himself understand his feelings better. They had a long discussion while Zack just introduced himself and left the suite. Carey had left as well to make reservations at the Tipton's restaurante for her family and guest after her show tonight.

Dr. Reiss was observing everything with the precision on her photographic memory, and was taking notes about some things that could be burdens on her to cause stress build-up.

"How can you tell if someone is telling the truth?" Cody shot her another question.

"Well, it's easy, really," Dr Reiss replied, "you look at your patient and watch his movements, and his eyes as well. And compare what he does during the most crucial parts of the questioning to his actions while asking him about how his day was, and other minor things."

Cody thought that this lady was really smart. She could tell by how he acted around her. She wanted to have some time to talk with Carey, she'd been gone for 12 minutes. "I think we should go find your mother downstairs."

Cody agreed and showed her the way to Mr. Moseby's office, where he was yelling at Carey about something. Dr. Reiss walked in on the argument unannounced, and Moseby looked up at her and smiled, "I'll be right with you. If you'd please wait-"

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Dr. Reiss interrupted, with a tough voice. Mr Moseby just nodded no, "I'm thinking that from the arrangements of this office, and the beautiful antiques in here and this marble name plate, belongs to the manager of this hotel." She paused staring down on Moseby, "but if this is the hotel manager before me, yelling at this poor woman for some adolescent thing, I think that I should confirm with my recent patient Mr. Tipton where your duty really lies."

Moseby was startled from the beginning by this woman's authority and bravery walking into his office while during his discussion, but since she brought up Mr. Tipton's name he understood now she had more power. "Mrs..." Moseby said, waiting for an answer.

"Dr. Reiss."

"Ah. Dr. Reiss, I'm terribly sorry for anything you may have seen. But our performer at the Tipton mus do her job like she is paid to do it. I see her talent and stunning good looks but she is paid to well to do what terrible things she does up there." he said, now looking at Carey, who was staring towards her shoes the whole time.

"So my patient, who tells me about a Mr. Moseby yelling at her all the time about her performances, which I see have good reviews from everyone, is doing an awful job on stage despite what every single guest at this hotel says?"

Mr Moseby was at a loss for words, So Dr. Reiss continued, "If my patient comes to me once more with anything but splendid news about Mr. Moseby, I'll make sure Mr. Tipton will put you where you belong." She glared at the poor man sitting behind the desk. "Carey, we should leave now." Dr. Reiss was turning and saw Cody was standing there, completely shocked someone said that to the hotel manager. "You can say anything you need to anyone to make them feel like anything as long as you have back-up, and proof." Cody understood and smiled.

Carey walked out, followed by Cody, and Dr. Reiss said, "Goos evening, sir." and she left as well.

Dr. Reiss stayed for a few more hours, being praised and thanked over and over by Carey and Cody, and then was faced with the non-believing Zack who totally mistook her from the beginning.

She also enjoyed a spectacular show in the ballroom, and a lovely feast in the five-star restaurant. She was walking through the swinging doorways, and was met by Mr. Moseby.

Mr Moseby spoke first, "Some of our guests are happy with a free night of stay here a the Tipton, but such bribery would not work for a woman of your standard. So all I have instead is my apologies, and I hope you will take them, and believe me when I say, I'm sorry."

Dr. Reiss stood next to him and replied simply, "You run a very nice hotel, with caring people found throughout it. Don't mistreat them and praise them while you can." and with that, she left.


	6. Chapter 6

1It was Saturday night, Zack and Cody were absolutely tired despite not doing anything all day. They enjoyed the visit from their mom's doctor too. Their mother had already gone to bed, and Zack wanted to stay up watching scary movies. Cody objected of course, because he hated scary movies. He preferred romance and science fiction, but azck could care less.

They were sitting on the couch at 12:01 A.M. after finishing their game of go fish. Zack just found the right movie he borrowed from his friend at school, and were watching the beginning credits role by. The movie finally started, and Cody was already hiding under his blanket.

The screen showed the white outline of a human, walking through total black. Zack could tell he was going to like this movie, Cody could tell he wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while.

A figure was in the elevator, going up to the twenty-third floor, to pay a visit to a specific suite. After exiting the small room, into the hallway, he stopped to straighten a painting. He continued walking and turned a corner. Walked on more, until he found the door he was looking for.

He held his ear close to the door, not hearing anything. He bent over to the floor and saw no light go through the small crack. He decided the occupants were asleep.

Maddie, down three streets to the right, the first house on the left, upstairs in her room, woke up from a nightmare. She could tell something was wrong at the Tipton. She looked over to the clock, 3:42 A.M.

She was unable to tell what it was exactly, not able to remember anything from a few seconds ago. It was creepy though. ZACK! She couldn't believe she had forgotten!

She ran from her room, down the stairs and out the door. She drove ferociously toward the hotel, and parked a few inches from the door. She ran to the door and used her key to unlock it. She rushed to the elevator and up to the 23rd floor.

The man was distraught with impatience towards the maid who had stopped him to ask a plethora of questions. He had lost over half an hour.

He walked over to the door once more and slid his passkey through the card reader. He slowly reached for the knob, and power went out. He wouldn't have gotten the door unlocked if that stupid maid would have continued with her questions.

He opened the door slowly, seeing nothing suspicious. And walked in.

Cody almost wet his pants when the power went out, even Zack hid under Cody's blanket next to his twin. They said not a thing and only uncovered themselves after a few minutes of sitting quietly. Longer and longer, they sat in silence, neither barely breathing.

He had walked in, and noticed the temperature wasn't anything out of the ordinary. A bad sign for his plan. He walked slowly to the air duct and was about to turn on the device at his belt. He saw movement across the room on the couch. There was someone there. There were two boys there.

He slowly walked to the door again, but one of the boys looked behind himself and was looking straight at the intruder. He panicked, as did the boy across the room. Then, the other twin turned around as well and both were staring in disbelief.

The power surged on for a few seconds, a loud static noise blasted from the TV accompanied by a flash of light. The twins quickly spun around and saw the TV come on and flip off within the same two seconds. The figure found his advantage and flew across the room to the kitchen and hid behind the island. He would be trapped here for a while, until the boys fell asleep.

Zack was in shock, and Cody fainted from the shock straight onto his foot, making him scream and jump up. He ran to his mother's bedroom and shut the door all in one quick sweep. Carey had awoken to this just in time for her son to land on her bed.

She reached for the flashlight kept next to her bed and shone it towards her son. It was Zack, surprisingly. He didn't get scared all that often. "Honey what's the matter?"

"Shhhh..." Zack said, "Whisper. There's a man out there in our suite. He was staring and Cody and me for a few seconds after the power went out and the power surged and the TV came on for a second which took it over the top for Cody so he fainted and landed on my foot which scared me so I took off into here and while running I looked to see if the man were coming after me and saw only a black lump where he used to be standing. Cody's still out there though."

**A/N: Well, that's all for now folks. Hope you like this small twist. And remember, Maddie is still a couple hours away. Tomorrow I'll try to get the next chapter in but I may not since I'll be busy painting my room and working on my lit project. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

1Carey began to take in what she heard. Is he just playing another prank, but then again he's crying. And there's someone in our suite? While my son is out there unconscious? But what can I use for defense?

She pushed Zack off her legs and took a step out of bed. She walked to the door and went out. She looked around, using her flashlight and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She walked over to the front of the couch and saw Cody laying on the floor.

Carey picked up her boy and moved him into a comfortable position on the couch and continued to investigate the suite. She saw nothing around the dining room, no one in the bathroom, and nothing in the kitchen. She did however see the lump Zack was referring. It was the size of a camcorder, and was laying behind the couch under the air duct. It was then she saw the open door.

A maid was walking down the hallway, so she walked out and asked her if the power was going to come on soon. The maid honestly had no idea.

The man had hidden behind the island in the nick of time. Once the one boy ran to the bedroom, he got up and walked to the other twin, seeing he was unconscious.

He needed to find somewhere to hide because the mother was getting out of bed. The door was too far away so he leapt for the broom closet and got inside quietly. He waited for the woman to go back to bed. She talked to the maid but didn't ask her to call the cops, that was a good sign that she didn't believe her one son.

She had walked back into the bedroom, but instantly came out again. She was talking, so the boy was probably with her. They sat on the couch adjacent to the one of which the twin slept and talked it over.

"Honey, are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"It wasn't a dream! I was sitting there and I saw the man. He stared back. He stared back at me!" The boy quickly broke down into sobs.

"Alright honey, I'm convinced this isn't another prank so I'll call the police." the mother responded.

He knew that she would try the suite's main phone, which wouldn't work without power. He slowly crept out of the closet and inched his way to the kitchen. He grabbed her cell phone and inched back to the closet. He was inside, just as the woman had made it to the kitchen.

"Where did I leave my cell phone Zack?"

"On the island." So his name was Zack. Zackary, hmph.

"I don't see it anywhere. It's not in my purse either. That's strange." The man could hear her walk over to the door and ask one of the maids to call the police, there was an intruder. The maid left and the woman walked over to her son and sat down.

Why aren't they leaving! I'm an intruder unrecognized by the twins, in her home, and she wants to sit there waiting for me to attack her or something? What's wrong with this woman?

Carey knew who was in her suite, and she knew that he'd never attack her, or her children. Little Cody would be complaining to leave right now, ut Zack doesn't realize everything going on yet. The police will be here, she'll point to the closet and they'll have him.

**A/N: I've been pretty busy, but now I can start posting more chapters. This will probably extend to about 16 chapters, not sure yet though. Thanks everyone who is reading this and reviewing it. I got tired of reading so many awesome stories and no one finishes them! It's so irritating and depressing, I have to make up my own ending to them. So now 'm going to write stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

1Carey continued to sit there, and it was for a long ten minutes before Zack had realized what they were doing. It was absurd, waiting in this room for the man to jump out and kill them. "Why are we still here, we should be gone."

Carey looked at her son knowingly, and a faint smile too. It made the child feel more like a child. Cody was sitting on the couch, still unconscious. He was beginning to drool. Zack had never had anything like this happen to him in his life. He looked over to the clock, reading 1:04.

Out of the corner of his eye, something moved rapidly towards the kitchen, the opposite way of which he was looking. His mother grabbed him and spun towards the man in her suite. Zack saw only a glimpse of him before he was concealed by the shadows again. He walked to in front of the curtains and opened them, light shining through them from the hotel across the street.

His face was not in the light, but Zack saw he was wearing a button-up shirt with long sleeves. He looked towards the ground and saw that the cops were finally just pulling up, no sirens on or anything.

He swung around and picked a drawer in the kitchen, he opened it and pulled out a long knife. He walked steadily and calmly to the two people on the couch and grabbed the boy's arm. He yelped and his mother stood up and slapped the man. Zack was fearful hiding behind his mother who was brave enough to confront the stranger.

Carey was shoved out of the way and zack was in the man's arms in less than two seconds. Holding the knife to Zack's neck, he spoke. "You will tell the cops that you woke up and saw your boy was unconscious. The power was out so you asked a maid to call the ambulance. Deny every question about an intruder and tell them nothing about me being here with your son. If they storm into this room with guns, looking for me, this boy will get it."

Zack was scared more than ever before. He was trying to look at the knife being pointed to his neck, but couldn't look down far enough as his arm was wrapped around his neck. He looked over to his mother, with a stern face, as she nodded to agree.

The man dragged zack into the small bathroom and waited. The doorbell eventually rang, and she answered the door calmly. They walked out into the hallway and shut the door. Zack sat there, fearful of the man. He didn't recognize the voice, and had not recognized anything else about him. And they just waited, and waited...

**A/N: There is a short chapter, well, shorter than my usual chapters. Tomorrow, you'll see from Carey's point of view what's happenin' outside. Just wait and see!**


	9. Chapter 9

1As I opened the door, what stood before me was to be expected. Two men, one was black and a little fat. Well, maybe just fat. The other was a bald man who has seen a few donuts as well. I tried to look calm and act natural. The light from the sconce that was run from the generator was casting an eerie glow upon the hallway and created a grim look on their faces.

"Were you the one that says there is an intruder in your suite?" said the bald man, his badge said Doug Cantrel.

"No, no. I didn't do that. I asked the maid to call the ambulance though, I woke up to find my son was lying unconscious on the couch." I said, trying not to think about Zack. He looked at me oddly, and the black one spoke up, Mike Soiler.

"Would you mind if we look around just in case?" he had the look of wanting to leave but was doing his duty.

"Sure go ahead, but the bathroom door is locked. My mother came the other day and locked the door accidently as she was closing it. I was going to talk to the manager today about that."

I opened the door and let him in, Officer Cantrel stayed outside the suite and closed the door I was holding open for him. "Is there anything wrong, miss?" Zack! That man is in my suite holding my son hostage, I have to be in there to make it obvious they weren't looking for him. Zack!

He asked it so sincerely, I almost blushed, "No, nothing at all. My son though, could you call the ambulance for me since they haven't arrived yet?" Zack?

"Is anyone in there that shouldn't be, forcing you into this situation. Give me a sign, blinking rapidly would tell me."

As much as I wanted to tell him the truth, "No," and I nodded. I opened the door and walked in. "Is he going to be okay, do you think?" My voice was starting to break up from worriness over my Zack.

"He will." The other officer, still outside was radioing the ambulance. And officer Soiler walked out and bid me good night. Officer Cantrel looked at me once more, and I nodded no.

The door opened slowly, and zack looked out from the crack until it was open enough to walk through. Carey was looking at him, verifying he was still in one piece. Nothing looked different, he was scared. He was worried. He was crying.

Zack walked out into the arms of his mother. The man inside walked out as well. Carey looked up, a tear ran down her cheek. The knife in the man's hands was dropped, hitting the floor point first, leaving it standing up. The man smiled and slowly walked out.

Zack was sobbing in his mother's arms and someone else walked into the suite. "We"re here on the account of an unconscious boy." It was a woman.

"Yes, my son, Cody is on the couch." her voice was cracking and tears poured from her sockets. The woman walked over but Carey assured her that she and her son were fine. The woman approached Cody, and saw him laying there, awake and terrified.

"Your son is awake," and Carey rushed over to her other child. Zack followed and sat next to his mother on the sofa. They were all hugging and crying. The woman there was quite bewildered. She stood and looked to Carey, saying she'd like to speak with her. Carey nodded and hugged her boys tight. She stood up and looked down to them, letting them know it was okay now.

Carey walked outside the suite following the woman and closed the door after herself.

"Did something happen here tonight?" the woman asked, quite sincerely.

"No, yesterday was quite a trauma for us. Their father was hit by a bus, and..." Carey remembered seeing that on the news and it happened to be a good excuse.

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry. If you think you'll be alright for the rest of the night," Carey nodded assuringly, "then I'll go ahead and leave."

"Oh, but thank you for coming. I'm glad Cody is alright." The woman nodded and walked toward the elevator.

**A/N: This didn't turn out the way even I had planned. Yes; the man is gone, and yes; you'll figure out who he is next chapter. Hopefully, I will write a couple of chapters tomorrow and post them until I can find more free time to write. Please review, I thank everyone who has!**


	10. Chapter 10

1Zack wiped off any trace of tears and looked over to Cody. He was frightened and looked like he survived a tornado. He looked back with watery eyes, and it made Zack's eyes hurt until another tear ran down his cheek.

Carey walked back to her sons after making sure no one else was in the suite. She looked at the twins for a second before sitting down and felt the need to explain.

"Uh-oh," Cody said and ran towards the bathroom covering his mouth. Zack looked as the door closed and turned to his mother.

"Did you really not believe me when I told you someone was in our home?"

"No, I just didn't want to believe there was a man inside of our suite myself. Honey, are you okay? Did he talk to you or say anything while he held you hostage?"

"No, he held me until the front door opened. He then let go of me and I scurried to the corner. He sat there on the toilet and looked towards his feet." Zack said, really not wanting to talk about it, "he looked at me and half-heartedly smiled. I looked into his eyes and recognized them so much. I knew them as though I looked at them every day of my life, but from where?"

Carey understood why. She smiled towards him and Cody came back from the bathroom. He sat down next to them and they were all silent for around thirty seconds. The lights flickered in the hallway, and turned on. Then the suite's main light came on as well as the bathroom's. cody was relieved and let his shoulders fall back down. Zack smiled towards his brother.

Carey sighed and told Cody what happened while he was sleeping. Cody took it all in and sat silently for a while. Carey asked why they were awake in the middle of thte night and Zack told her they were watching a movie. Carey said she wanted to see it so Zack and Cody cheered up as they explained the plot and scary parts of the movie.

It was past three in the morning and Zack looked questioningly to his mother. Carey nodded no, meaning not to bring up any occurrences from earlier that night. Cody had gone to bed feeling drowsy and nauseous.

Maddie popped through the door and rushed over to Carey. Carey and Zack got up to greet her, but she hugged Carey. Zack felt left out so sat back down. Maddie and Zack's mother sat down as well and Maddie began to talk, "I had a horrible dream that," she stopped.

Carey was nodding to her and Maddie felt so sorry. All of this was her fault. All of this was because she wasn't in time to help her dear friends through this horrible period they were going through. He was after them now and somehow had made it out. A tear ran down he cheek.

Why? Maddie was sitting there barely able to take it all in. Her friends are in danger. Including her friend going after the Martin's. something had to be done. Something.

Only one solution came to mind but that was too drastic. Way too drastic. There must be another solution.

"I know how to lure him in for the police if you'll be willing to tell them the authorities your story and keep me anonymous." she felt bad not telling them the whole truth of the matter.

"If I can think of a way, or if you can, I will." Carey responded sullenly.

"Aaagghhh! This is terrible. Zack, Cody!" she had decided to tell the truth for all to hear. Maybe they can some up with a solution. Zack and Cody had sat down, "Alright, this is the truth of the matter. I am in control of the man that was in your suite during this night. Carey, I'm sorry but I lied to you before because I didn't want to explain this is all my fault. I have so many troubles during my life with so many things, nothing is fair. I keep my composure around everyone in my life but I fall asleep in tears and have nightmares. Nightmares that come true. The intruder's name in Jim Fitzpatrick, my father."

Carey was at a loss of words, and the twins were shocked.

**A/N: Another one of my delightfully short chapters to keep the story moving. I haven't updated in a while because I was too caught up traveling to Europe and Japan and California and Boston and back halfway across the globe from where I was. Things are going terribly wrong in my life and if things go wrong the stakes are high. If something goes wrong, I might as well kill myself just to avoid what would happen next, that is how terrible it is. Anyway, I'll try to keep some more info comin' on this story. Bet ya didn't see that coming didja? Jim Fitzpatrick, a surprise indeed.**


	11. Chapter 11

1**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while; so many crisis' are coming up I have to deal with. I have a hard life, even at the age of fourteen. And I should be put into the Guinness' Book of World Records because I am the youngest person to be sued by the most people, including Coca-Cola and Pepsi, Bill Gates, Sony Corp, the list is endless. Hopefully, I can get back to the swing of my story.**

Carey was the first to speak, knowing she as the only one courageous enough to. "Well...just speak, and explain this." Her words were sympathetic and kind, but Maddie looked towards her with a look of disgust.

Nausea wrapped itself inside of Maddie's stomach, and a migraine inhibited her head suddenly. A tear ran down her cheek as well, but she let it run and slowly fall from her jaw. "My father is a kind soul, but a kind soul is greatly susceptible to fill another one's needs indirectly. I was born with a defect I have been fighting throughout my life. Thoughts of..." she stopped, unsure of what she was doing. Zack and Cody looked at her so frightened, she just didn't know.

"I have abilities that no ordinary person has around different people. My dad is that way, except he is the one that changes, and his changes are so drastic and unpredictable. I want to just go off by myself when he turns this way." she paused again, and looked at Carey's eyes, and faintly smiled. "I guess I'm not being very elaborate." Carey smiled and hugged her, and hope appeared in Maddie's eyes. Zack and Cody also came to her and they hugged for a few minutes. Together like a true family.

Maddie was born knowing her whole life would be exactly what she made of it. She had always kept a positive attitude, helped others, and coped with every heart-wrenching moment that occurred in her family.

She had begun to cry, but just a little. She was even able to manage a smile, knowing Zack was sitting next to her embracing her into a hug. She felt safe, but knew that a feeling has nothing to do with reality. And so, she began.

"I will start by saying, all of you are safe while I am awake. I was born on mistake to a young couple, who were drug addicts." she had begun, and saw expressions start to form. She hated it when people stared at her with looks of shock, disgust, and worst of all, fear. Zack however, had a tear escaping his left eye, running slowly down his cheek leaving a shiny trail back up to his wondrous eyes. He had no emotion, nothing showing, so Maddie talked to him now, explaining the rest of her story.

"They were traveling across the state looking for some doctor to perform an abortion, knowing nothing good could come from an actual family, having to pay for a little one's food and shelter, and expressing love to it. Months went by and their search continued. One doctor had said there was only a few weeks left before I would be born, this scared my mother. She was so scared, so one night, while drunk and high marijuana, she was hit by a truck. Ending a life of utter pain and agony.

The driver of the truck acted quickly enough and had the ambulance at the scene soon enough that I was still alive. They were able to save me and so I began my life."

Zack felt heartbroken or this poor girl. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed a little, her cheeks burning and freezing at the same time from the tears. Maddie had smiled and taken Zack into an embrace. Carey watched, feeling proud of her son for caring for her. She remember Maddie talking to her, telling her about how Zack was so sweet and cute. She would have loved a relationship, and had said it was wrong since Zack was three years younger.

Maddie felt so very happy, despite everything. Carey was still at awe from the night's occurrences. Cody felt safer, at least knowing he was safe, for the time being.

**A/N: I will start by saying this is another short chapter. I had planned up to this chapter and stopped, so I need to plan some more and find out how long I want this story to last. It will probably end in another 10 chapters since they are all about a page long. Now, I can honestly say that I wish I hadn't said Jim Fitzpatrick. So she could have psychic powers with him, but I know how to make it work out now that I've written my dilemma down. I'm even thinking about adding more romance. Who knows?**

**I am planning on starting a few short stories. I think I'll try and write about happy things going well at the Tipton, since all of the fanfix are about dying and tragedy. I might even write a few slashy / yaoi / ZXC. Just watch out and we'll see what will come up.**


	12. Chapter 12

1Mr. Moseby was outside listening to the conversation taking place in the suite. He was shocked hearing this from Maddie and wants to know more about her father and of whatever happened that night. He gradually slid his head into the doorway to take a peek inside, as it was slightly ajar, and saw that everyone was smiling. Maddie too, was smiling hugging Zack like an infant would hug their teddy bear. Tears stained the eyes of Zack and Maddie, and Carey's eyes were a little bloodshot. Cody was falling asleep.

He slid back out and knocked on the door. Carey called out for him to come in. He walked in with a grand smile and his arms open. The two love birds came apart and looked to see who it was, Cody was asleep already. Carey got up and walked over to Mr. Moseby.

"I'm so sorry about the power outage last night. It scared a few of our guests I'd imagine, and since you're up already at..." he looked down at his watch, "a quarter past four in the morning, it probably would've troubled you all some too. Oh, good morning Madeline, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

Maddie thought it strange for Mr. Moseby to be acting so kind, she held back on information from last night to hope Carey and the twins, or the awake one, would follow. "Carey asked me to come over, she had to confess something she didn't want the twins to hear so that's why it's so late. Zack and Cody woke up because their alarm clocks were screwed up."

Moseby nodded and said his time here was through, and he walked out the door. He heard it close from down the hallway and hurried back to entrance and waited there for the conversation to continue.

Carey walked over to Cody, and picked him up with his blankie. She was giving Zack and Maddie time together. Zack looked into her eyes, as she did to him. Their heads slowly moved together, towards one another. As their lips briefly touched, Maddie wrapped her hands instantly around Zack's head and pulled tem together. Their tongues engaged into a war that lasted seconds, replaced by a gentle struggle.

Maddie pulled back for air, and Zack leaned in to kiss Maddie on her cheek once more. She had felt so much better, as did Zack. They looked at each other, Maddie running her fingers through the boys luscious hair. A couple minutes passed and Carey peeked out and saw it was clear to come out.

"Alright, Maddie. Before you say anything else, I'm sure you'll want to think this all through. I'm going to bed because I will go crazy if anything else happens."

"Thanks a lot Carey, some time to think will be superb." Maddie smiled for her. Zack was smiling at Maddie, and Carey walked into the bedroom, where she laid in bed. Thinking of what had happened through the night.

Zack and Maddie continued to talk about ordinary things, and Maddie brought up a question Zack had always wanted to hear from her.

"Zack, we both have feelings for each other. I have always loved you more than you can imagine, I just always felt that I would ump everything that troubles me onto you if we were going out. And you're too important to loose, over troubles in my life. If you would be able to cope with that, I wouldn't mind if we became a couple."

"I will support you through anything, Maddie. You can let everything out onto me and I can have a better understanding of your life. I'm glad you've held together for me, but now I feel you want to fall apart. To let me fix things for you. I will be glad to help you."

Zack had said the magic words, somehow. And Maddie leaned in and kissed him lovingly once, on the lips. She got up and led Zack into the bedroom where Carey was. She opened the door, and Carey knew to leave. They walked in together, and laid in bed. Where they lovingly kissed and fell slowly, asleep.

Moseby was upset about this. He must know what happened inside his hotel. If it threatened their lives it surely would threaten other guests' too. Don't they realize that? He would have to interrogate Carey this morning for answers. But not now he walked casually down the hall to the elevator.

**A/N: Another chapter indeed. Not what I expected, but it's an addition and an improvement. Maddie doesn't want to speak up yet until she has a solid relationship with Zack, to prepare him for the worst. And moseby want to be involved but will always be pushed out.**


End file.
